


VON

by LLordTourrettes



Series: Sportsfest 2018 fills [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 残響のテロル | Zankyou no Terror | Terror in Resonance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Future, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLordTourrettes/pseuds/LLordTourrettes
Summary: My fill for Bonus Round 4 (Caps) prompt :VON--Zankyou no Terror





	VON

From future lives we never lived,  
We foresaw  
A Nine ; A Twelve  
And flammes, and ride  
To the end of the world  
And beyond  
To the carefree summer.

 

Painted red and bright  
The ennemies’ jersey ; our own hope  
Carved at the back of his mind ; carried through every toss

 

In delightful yellow  
Her very voice ; every cheers  
Echoing on the court ; slipping in my head

 

From this city that knows nothing of us,  
We disappeared.


End file.
